Linked!
by DualSoul H99
Summary: The story of someone's life, as they grow up with a certain airhead. Expect everything. First attempts taken down, and rewritten... Details inside. CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED! \( - )/
1. Chapter 1

**LINKED!**

**~Re post~**

**I've taken down the previous story of just 2 chapters, and wrote it again. I cut down the errors, changed some stuff, and tried to organize stuff. The result is this. I hope you all like the story. I'll put something called ''Reading Aid'' for almost all chapters. It will give you a general comprehension of a chapter.**

**So, without further ado, lets start!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!...**(*this applies to this and all the chapters in the story*)**  
**_

**... **

**Chapter 1...in which our character tells someone a story...**

**(*Reading aid: Forget for a moment that this is about K-ON! Think of this as...A pilot chapter of sorts... that features the OC... and his life.*)**

I smiled, for no reason at all, as I kept walking down a street I didn't recognize. I just walked, without a care in the world. I did not know where I was, and I did not even know where I was heading to.

The sun was shining dimly through the light fog, and the pleasant chill marked the near end of winter.

The weather felt great. The smell of burning old leaves and the fresh scent of the awakening trees was what made the morning great.

I walked alone, down the unfamiliar street. It was quiet, but a few chirps of the birds could occasionally be heard. I nearly missed sight of a park nearby. But I decided to go there, as I did not care that I was lost.

The park looked like a good enough place to spend one's time in. I saw a few people there. Old folks, young couples, and many other kinds of people were there. I did not hesitate to sit down on a nearby empty bench, under a tree.

As I sat down, I just closed my eyes, and let the pleasantly chilly breeze caress my hair. It all felt so soothing that I did not even notice myself falling asleep.

My eyes opened and quite lazily, I started to look around. I saw that I was still in the same park.

Everything looked as usual, but I felt a presence beside me. I looked at my right, and saw a person sitting on the bench with me. A person i recognized almost instantly.

''...Yui...'' That was all I could say to her.

She didn't listen to me, apparently. She brushed some stray locks of hair from the front of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear. But soon, the strands disobeyed her, and restored its former position. She giggled at it, and started twirling the stray locks in her in her index finger, humming some sort of tune while doing so.

I wonder how long I had been gazing at her. But I was taking a little humor to her childlike, innocent and somewhat silly self.

Yui always made me smile.

Before long, my vision darkened and faded to black. Then, it all became clear again. I was still at the same bench, and the same park. I looked beside me, and Yui was no longer there. I just smiled again, closed my eyes and hung my head, to look at the ground.

If I told someone of my recent moments with Yui, they would probably think I am delusional. They'll not believe it. Even if they do, they will just say that it was just a mere hallucination.

But... I knew better.

Yui and I have a bond. A bond that not everyone would understand.

Just as I was about to fall asleep again, a person stood right in front of me. I was not irritated, but a little curious to see who it was. I looked up, but instead of a familiar face, I saw a girl. She was probably a little older than me, and she seemed to have a friendly, yet concerned smile on her face.

''Excuse me, can I sit here? Or were you waiting for someone?'' She was politely starting a conversation, it seemed.

''No, it's just me. You can sit here if you want to.'' She smiled gently at me, and then went to sit beside me.

''I'm Akira.''It was a nice name... Probably she was from Japan.

''Ishraq'' I gave a light chuckle when I said my name. I always thought I had a weird name. It brings back memories.

''Are you just visiting here?'' I didn't know what she meant.

''I'm sorry. What do you mean?''

''Well, this park... People with... terminal illnesses come here. The doctors say that its the best place nearby to spend the rest of one's short life...'' She said these quite frankly. But I noted the pauses between her words.

''In that case, no. I am not a visitor. I just happened to pass by, and found a nice park. Nothing more.''

''You're funny.'' She said while she giggled softly. I had not intended it as a humorous comment, but I smiled at her while she giggled.

''Well... Then are 'you' a visitor?'' I asked while smiling.

''No. I'm one of the patients... I have terminal illness...'' She said with a melancholic smile. I felt upset for her. She seemed like such a nice person...

''Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-'' I was cut off by her voice.

''Nah, its fine... I don't mind...'' she smiled as she said. ''Say... I have a question. Can I ask?''

''Sure. Go ahead.''

''I noticed you a while back. I saw you sitting here, and then I saw something interesting...'' she paused a little, and then continued. ''You were looking like you fell asleep. But then, you just looked right with unfocused eyes. You were smiling the whole time... I found it all interesting. What were you doing?''

''You seem like quite the curious one, eh?'' I asked her jokingly.

''I'm sorry if I am being too nosy. But when you have just a few days left, you want to know a lot. You want to know secrets of others, be a little emotional, and stuff...''

I nodded in understanding. I never told anyone about some matters. I never shared my secrets. But I could understand what she meant. I know what she felt like. I decided to tell her everything.

''Okay, then... First thing you should know, that I will not lie to you. It may all seem a little farfetched... And I've never told anyone about this. I want to share it with you... Because I know.''

''You know what, exactly?'' she asked curiously.

''I know that you have already guessed by now that I'm not the average guy.'' I said with a chuckle.

''You bet I did. I knew just by looking that you were more that what you look like.'' She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

''And what exactly do I look like?'' I joked, to lighten the mood even further.

''A boy in his teens?'' she shrugged.

We both laughed at that. Though the statement was true, it was quite humorous. It was as if only the two of us understood the meaning of the silly joke.

''Do you have enough time to listen to me?'' I asked after the laughter died down a bit.

''My parents don't live in this country. I live here alone. So, nobody's waiting for me at home. And also, I have nothing better to do.'' she stated simply.

Not wanting to question anything about her personal life, I started to tell her the story of my life.

I proceeded to tell her everything.

''It all started when I met a girl named Yui Hirasawa...''

With that, I began the story.

**If you think how this is related with 'K-ON!', be patient with me please... It will all come together, as the story progresses. ^_^**

And this is technically my first fanfic, as you know. So, the ones who expect me to be perfect at first attempt, please go easy with the criticism. It kinda hurts (clutches heart with both hands).

PS: I would really appreciate if anyone helps me with this. I really would love too accept anybody's assistance, to improve my writing. =]

I have a lot of ideas for this story, everyone. So I really need your support.

R&R~

Lots Of Love

DSH99


	2. Chapter 2

**I've got reviews, and I've got advice from them. Nice people, all of you. I'll work on those weak spots of mine, and make my writing a bit better. =) Many of you might have thought of the apparent uselessness of the Reading Aids. I'll make an exception for the chapters which don't need them. But I'll keep them, just in case, if things get a bit..."WTH!" in the future. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt.**

* * *

**Chapter 2...in which we get the story started...**

''I don't know where to begin the story. It all started so many times, and it ended a lot of times too. So, I'll just tell you everything as I see it.'' I said to Akira, as she listened quietly.

We were both sitting on the bench, looking at a dog, that was playing fetch with a little boy. We just watched them play, as I told her about me.

She nodded when she heard me, and I continued.

''Well, it began when I was a boy of eight. I woke up one day, in a hospital.'' I told her. ''And quite mysteriously, without any previous memory, I was very confused.''

* * *

I woke up, and instantly took in the dull scent of disinfectants. I knew the scent enough to know that I was in a hospital. Within moments, many questions filled my head.

Why was I here? Who brought me here? Am I injured?

These questions were the ones I asked myself. But I realized I was too tired to panic.

I wanted to talk to someone. So, hoping to find someone, I looked around but saw nobody. But as I went to look over the side of the bed, I saw someone.

I saw a girl, who looked about my age. She was sitting on a stool, beside the bed, and she slept on her own arms, which were folded on the bed.

I noted that her face was turned to me, and a thin trail of tears was faintly visible. She had long hair, which I thought was quite pretty, as I noticed some of the hair cover one of her eyes. Her sleeping expression looked like she was quite troubled to rest properly. I guess she was just tired.

But why was she crying?

I raised my arms subconsciously, but it hurt when I did so. I looked at my right hand, and saw that it was connected to a thin tube, which went straight up to a plastic bag hung beside the bed. I gasped a little when I felt the pain, but it didn't hurt much. I looked at the girl beside me to see that she woke up. I clearly wanted her to rest, and I felt bad for waking her.

''You're awake... Are you feeling okay?'' she seemed to be very relieved to see me, for some reason, as she spoke.

''Y-yes... But why am I even here? I don't remember getting hurt... Oh, and sorry to wake you up.'' I felt very clumsy, and my reply came out like this. I think the medicine I was being given messed with my head or something.

''Its okay. I'm a light sleeper, anyway.'' she said with some humor, but it disappeared as soon as she continued. ''Wait... You don't honestly remember?''

''I don't... Is there something I should recall?'' I said, with a hint of uncertainty.

She paused at my reply, then she looked down, narrowed her eyes calmly, and spoke.

''Do you remember...me?''

I thought about what she said. She looked very familiar, but I just couldn't remember who she was. I don't recall her name, or anything about her. But she felt very familiar. Hauntingly familiar...

''Sorry... I don't.'' I told her the truth.

She smiled with some degree of sadness, and she spoke to me.

''You lost your memories. That's what the doctors said. It explains why you don't remember...''

''One losing memory really happens, then? And my head's messing with me now...''

She seemed to ignore the statement about my head, as she answered my question.

''I brought you here. You were injured. It seemed that the doctors knew you were, but couldn't figure out how. They said they didn't find any problems. So, you were left to rest.'' she said very calmly, and I could notice that she was upset. ''Can you tell how much about yourself you can remember?''

I wanted to ask her so many things, but I couldn't. I wanted to ask who she was, who I was to her. Along with these, so much more I had to ask.

But I just couldn't... And I don't seem to have any proper reason why...

But I could answer her questions, because I somehow felt that I could trust her.

I thought about it. It all seemed hazy, but I was able to grasp some stronger memories and told her.

''I... I remember my name... My... uh... parents... And... And some other stuff that's unclear. No, not anything else... Just these.''

She didn't seem surprised, and just nodded.

''So just basic info, then. You'll remember a little more with time.''

I sighed with relief. I was beginning to worry when I found that I had little memory left. But the relief came when I heard I'll recover my memories. But I was still curious.

''Exactly... how long will it need for me to remember?"

She frowned at me, then she looked down again, keeping the frown still on her face.

"They said that it could take from hours, days, months, or even years. But you will remember them. The time depends on the strength of the mind..."

That was great. Just great. I don't know who I am, what I do, anything. How does that even happen?

But I felt too tired to start ranting. So, I guessed I could just play along.

''You said I am fine now. Does that mean I can go home?''

''Yes, you can. You are already released from here. They said you could go as soon as you woke up.''

I felt so good then. But soon, I was left with a feeling of nostalgia when I thought about going home.

How long had it been, since I last went to that place? It was probably some days... But it felt like months.

''Home... I want to go home.''

I said these to myself, and as soon as I did, a feeling enveloped me. I felt strangely comfortable. Ifelt warm, soft, light... And... Fluffy.

The feeling was strange, and yet it was very addicting. I felt a presence nearby when I experienced it. It was another presence, other than me, and the girl beside me.

It all felt so interesting. But I ignored it all, thinking it was the work of the drugs, that I felt that way.

The girl looked at me frowning, as if she was asking what was wrong. I briefly concentrated on her, and the emotion and presence disappeared. I yearned to feel that again. It felt so addictive...

''Nah, I was just thinking of how I'll be going home. I feel a little tired and I don't know if I can walk that much, unless my house is very near.'' I lied. I wanted her not to worry. I knew she was very upset, even if I didn't know why.

I could trust her. If she would want to help me, I could trust her.

She was convinced by the lie, but what I said to her about me going home was no lie. I didn't have the energy to walk lots.

She just placed a hand on mine, and gave it a reassuring pat. Then, for the first time, she smiled genuinely.

''...Don't worry... Everything is going to be okay...''

Her eyes shone while she said that. I was happy that some of her sadness was going away.

*****scene break*****

I looked at the car that was supposed to drop me home. It looked quite expensive. The girl, to whom I was talking to, lead me here. It was a garage, near the hospital.

The girl went inside first, and motioned for me to enter. I did so, and it felt comfortable inside. I closed the door and noticed that the windows were tinted a light blue. The engine started up with a short growl, and started moving. I didn't pay attention to the road we were going on.

I looked at the girl beside me, having nothing left to do for the moment.

The girl kept quiet, after saying that it would just be a ten minute ride. The sky was dark, and the moon was brightly shining, along with the stars. The air was cool. I think it must be the beginning of winter.

While we were sitting in the back, another person drove the car. The person wore black clothing, and he was wearing sunglasses. I couldn't see his face, so I ignored him.

When we were just near the house, as the driver said, the girl started talking.

''When you go, your parents would be sleeping. You have to sneak in, and quietly go to sleep in your room. They don't know where you were, and you cant change that. When they ask you anything that you don't recall because of the amnesia, don't answer. Change the topic, before they get suspicious.'' she instructed, as she kept her gaze downwards. ''Try to recall as much memory as possible. I'll be watching your back. Its important that you remember everything...''

I smiled inwardly, as I listened to her. I nodded in understanding as she finished. I opened the door, and got out of the car. I closed it, and saw the girl open the window a little. Before she could say anything, I quickly spoke.

''You didn't tell me your name.''

She kept quiet and suddenly, gave a short giggle.

''You will remember it with all the other stuff you've forgotten.'' she seemed to be a little happy, and it made me happy too. But for now, I'll call her Hospital girl, but only to myself.

''Okay, goodbye, and thanks.''

''You're welcome. Take care of yourself. I'll see you when you fully recover.''

With that, Hospital girl closed the window and the car drove off. I looked at the car, and smiled, as it was soon out of my view.

I turned around, to look at the house, and I felt nostalgic again. I went in, and as I reached the door, I remembered that there was a key under the mat of the entrance. I opened the door quietly with the key, and I went in, before closing the door behind me. I walked around the dark house, and soon found my room easily, as there was some moonlight coming through the windows.

I went in, and lied down in bed. I made myself comfortable with the blankets and I looked at the ceiling, as thoughts began to wander around my head.

''Hospital girl is really nice.'' I spoke softly to myself.

Yes, and nice she was... I did not recognize her fully, but deep down, I just knew that I could trust her.

She helped me a lot. She took me to the hospital, when I was 'injured'. Even if I had no idea, of the whole day's events... or worse, of my own self... I knew that I had a lot of stuff left to remember.

Then, as I was remembering the conversations that took place between me and her, my thoughts were drifted towards the special emotion, and presence I felt once. I briefly thought about feeling the same emotion, and seeing the person whose presence I had felt.

''I wish I would meet that person someday.''

These were the words I spoke before my eyes became droopy.

I knew that I am supposed to try to remember everything, but I guess it could wait until the next day.

But at that time... I wouldn't know of the miracle that would happen the next day.

* * *

I finished talking, to see that Akira had a thoughtful expression on her face. I looked at her, and waited for a response. After a few moments, she finally looked at me.

''How old are you now?'' she asked with the same thoughtful expression.

''Hey, that's completely off topic... But I'll still say it anyway. I'm turning 14 in some days.'' I said lightly.

''So its 6 years ago... About the...umm... 'Hospital girl'... Is that the one who you were talking about? Was that girl Yui?''

''No, it was someone else. I'll tell you who it was, when time comes.''

''That girl was nearly your age, you say... You were eight. So that girl must be near eight too. She sounds like a mature person, doesn't she?'' she asked quite frankly.

''Yes... You will become clearer of everything by the time I finish telling you all these. So, all the questions you have, be patient, and I will answer those, okay?''

The dog, and the little kid we were both watching earlier, were tired, after playing a lot, and the boy fell asleep with his canine playmate, under a tree shade.

Akira smiled and nodded. She then spoke.

''Want to go grab a drink? I'm thirsty.'' she said, smiling.

''Sure. I'll buy you one.''

We went to a nearby cafe and took one of the empty tables. We both ordered two slices of cake each, and some warm tea, while I was feeling very good, that I found somebody to share my story with. Akira was a good companion, a good person. I could guess that much.

Maybe she was a good friend too...But at the moment, she looked so melancholic...

But her presence seemed mysterious. Familiar, and mysterious. I knew that she had stuff to hide too.

I was not the one to judge that, for obvious reasons. So, without pushing it, I decided to open up to her, and see if she shares.

Because I've seen enough to know that what she did not want to tell me, was causing her a lot of pain. The pain might kill her, before she even gets to die...

I cared. I don't want her to walk down the path I did. I managed to get out of that path, for a lot of reasons... But I didn't know if she could.

As our food came, we ate our cake in silence. But as we both finished, and I started to sip the tea, she looked at me, straight in the eyes, before she spoke.

''Seems like quite an interesting story... Why don't you continue?''

That made me smile. I took another sip of my tea, and I continued to tell her.

''I'll tell you about Yui's life now... We lived in two different countries, each far from each other.'' I took another sip, as I continued. ''...But still, staying at our own grounds...we met''

Akira's previous melancholy disappeared and she seemed attentive. She took in her first sip of tea, and smile at me, as I told her my story.

* * *

**I got some inspiration boosts in the past few days. =D**

I'll try to update chapters in this story pretty quick. I know the characters appear to be a bit shady. But you'll soon come to know what he's like, as I need some momentum for Character development...I think? Also, Akira appeared OOC as I was informed (courtesy of Genki Collective*bows*)... I got plans for her too. ;)

R&R~

Take Care

DSH99


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, first of all, I'd like to say that the last line of the Author's note on my last chapter sounded so... wrong... I meant it in a proper way, just so you know. Any how, lets focus on the next chappie right here.**

**Chapter 3...in which we get to know Yui...**

**...**

**(*Reading Aid:Even though our character tells Yui's story in the third person, this chapter is going to be written in the first. Please bear with the POV change.*)**

I looked at the teacup in front of me, which had a sort of a floral pattern design on the side of it. I took a sip, and found it to be the right temperature for drinking. I continued with my story.

"Lets talk about Yui now. I know that I might sound like a stalker, but trust me... I am not like that."

"Hmm... I believe that. Don't know why, but I do. So, you have no worries. Lets say I have no bad opinion of you, if you are worried about that." She stated simply, as she drank her tea.

"Okay then, on with it..."

* * *

Sun shined through the curtains and into a room painted in girly pastel. One or two posters of an anime or a movie could be seen on the walls. But those did not occupy much space, making the walls look neat.

A slightly messy reading table, a clean wardrobe, an almost-neat-bookshelf and a bed were the only noticeable furniture in that room.

But as a whole, the room seemed quite nice. It defined the personality of the owner of the room to some extent.

The owner being Yui Hirasawa, that is.

Speaking of which, she was sleeping soundly in her comfy bed, while she was carefree about the fact that the blankets were wrapped all around her, mostly her legs. It was quite silly, and yet very peaceful a sight to see.

A female voice rang out from downstairs.

"Onee-chan~!" Ui called out her elder sister, Yui. "Wake up! I made breakfast…"

Meanwhile, Yui, who was in her bed, did wake up. She opened her eyes, stretched out her arms and legs, and then she rolled sideways quite lazily.

But she ended up a bit unlucky, as she fell beside the bed with an audible 'thud', while rolling. It didn't hurt her, as she was cushioned by the blankets. So, she just sat there, dazed, beside the bed, blankets tangled around her lap, and an unfocused gaze, kept towards the bedroom door.

She looked at the door with unfocused eyes, as she put on a clumsy smile on her face.

And then, she fell asleep in that position. It wasn't long before her sister began to knock on the door.

"Onee-chan… Is everything okay?" she said with a hint of worry, as she heard her sister fall from the bed earlier.

Now, the elder sister woke up for real. She 'liberated' the tangled blankets from around her ankles as she stood up, and folded them neatly before placing it on her bed. Then she proceeded to walk towards the bedroom door, as she rubbed her eyes and let out a long yawn.

She opened the door and was met with the sight of her little sister.

"Morning, Ui…" she said in a childish yet croaky morning voice, to which her sister giggled softly and greeted her back.

"Did you forget, Onee-chan?" Ui asked as she escorted her sister out of her room and downstairs. "Today's the day your school re-opens."

A spark went off in Yui's head. 'Wait… The 8th of January… Today's the 8th? Oh no…' she thought deeply.

"I forgot about that, Ui," she said in an overly dramatic voice. "I'll be late now…"

Ui looked blankly at her sister's weird-panicked expression. She then chuckled at the sight and went to comfort her.

"Didn't you say that you changed your room's clock an hour ahead?" Ui spoke simply as she patted her sister's head softly.

"You said you'd get late, and you changed the time on the clock before you got to bed. You must have read the wrong time today. It's 8 o'clock. Not nine, Onee-chan…"

'Did I change it? Whoa. That was great. I became brilliant overnight! But why am I not so brilliant now? ... Wait… That's it!' She thought deeply as she discovered the answer to the 'mystery'.

"I WAS POSSESSED BY A GHOST LAST NIGHT!"

Both sisters knew that it was a lie, but one of them raised a determined fist, and looked at the ceiling, while the other one just shook her head, smiled and pretended like it never happened. And it didn't actually take a genius to figure out who did what.

But whatever the situation may be… the antics of the Hirasawas never made much sense…

And then, randomly, the elder sister excused herself from her sister and walked up the stairs. She had to change the time back to normal, before her scatter-brain forgot. But as she was midway up the stairs, she stopped abruptly.

An emotion consumed her, and she was in bliss. The feeling was warm, fuzzy and light and she felt it all around herself.

The experienced the same emotion in the past, and gave it a nickname: "The Fuwa-Fuwa feeling."

She loved how it felt, but she could never figure out what triggered it. So, instead of wasting time in figuring out what she couldn't, Yui continued her journey towards her room.

During the short period of time, she got the feeling that something good was about to happen. Every step she took towards the door, the stronger the feeling got.

Her heartbeat sped up and she kept feeling warm and cozy.

She reached in front of the door, which was labeled "Yui's Room" with colored Styrofoam glued to the door.

She didn't know why she was feeling so anxious about entering her own room. Maybe it was because she wasn't …'this' excited, anytime in her short 8 years of life, up until now.

So, with a rapidly beating heart, and a deep breath, Yui closed her eyes, gripped the doorknob, twisted it and pushed the door inside. She kept her head downcast, unwilling to look inside the room, as she closed the door behind her.

After she closed it, she opened her eyes and faced what was in front of her.

Then, she saw what the source of the mysterious 'feeling' was. Everything in the room was as she had left it.

But there was only a tiny little change.

There was a person inside the room. And what confused her more was that it was a boy who was lying on the bed, with his legs dangling off the edge. In his hands was a diary, which he was reading with his arms outstretched vertically, upwards.

It was the exact same position in which Yui read manga.

She looked at him blankly, with her frozen at her own spot. She displayed no signs of emotion, and didn't know exactly what to think.

'Well… This sure doesn't happen every day…' she thought as she began to process out the words she would say to the stranger, who was still oblivious to her presence.

Maybe she would only say something when she was talked to. Besides that, she had no other move left, as she stood there, confused, and frozen.

* * *

"What happened then?" Akira asked, curiously. We both focused on the counter of that cafe. The cashier was idly listening to music with his headphones on, probably because he had not so much of a responsibility. The waitresses and the waiters were the ones who did the most. And every once in a while, they would look at the idle cashier, and glare at him. But there was still no response from the him.

"Oh, where was I?" I asked her, again fixating my gaze on her, as I noticed that I had spaced out mid-conversation. She raised her eyebrows, and gave me a look that said, 'You forgot?'

Maybe it was that I read her expression wrong. She seemed to say, "You were telling me about her, with a disturbingly accurate description."

Okay, I admit, it was a bit suspicious. But she ignored it. Deep in my mind though, I was ready to end the conversation if she lost interest in this. I don't mean it to be rude. Its that I don't want to bore her.

"I think you're spacing out on me again..." She said as she waved her hand in front of my eyes, and successfully driving me out of my thoughts.

"Alright then, where was I?" I asked her.

"Not again!" She said with an amused frown.

"Relax, relax... I'm just kidding... Now, I'll tell about what happened to me."

* * *

I woke up in my bed, with a strange sense of déjà-vu, as I realized that I had absolutely no memory of the past.

Well I did sleep on it, and I've come to a conclusion. As long as nobody knows of my recent memory loss, I can easily obtain information about my past. It will work slowly, but it will. But I had to maintain my secret; otherwise I have to explain a lot, which I don't know anything about.

I'd rather avoid such complications than face them.

Therefore, my plan was risky, and yet useful.

So it began. I rolled out of bed and lazily stretched out my limbs before I went to the bathroom to get fresh. I splashed some cold water on my face, and it really woke me up. And then I looked up at the mirror to see my reflection. Oddly, I subconsciously faced away from the mirror, unwilling to look.

Without disturbing myself more, I dried my face with a nearby towel, and got out of the washroom.

I found a window and looked out. I saw nothing but some dense, thick fog. It obstructed my view and all I could see was a few lamp-posts. I felt the chilly wind send shivers up my spine and I closed the window.

I noticed that my hands were almost frozen cold, so I stuffed them in my pockets. I was wearing the same clothes that I wore yesterday, and strangely enough, I didn't even realize what I was wearing. I wore a simple t-shirt and jeans.

I was a little thirsty. So I searched around until I found a water bottle, from which I poured water into a glass and drank. It felt nice as it went down my parched throat.

As I gulped the water down, I kept thinking. I couldn't bring myself to meet my 'family'. They were all asleep. But I knew that meeting them was inevitable.

But really… was it fear? Was it that I was too afraid to even face them? I didn't know and I didn't even want to think.

So, I resumed my previous mission. Well, I actually started just now, but still… oh, you know what I mean.

I searched around for clues on my past, and I spent nearly five minutes doing so. But suddenly, I realized something. I think I'm missing something.

What would be a greater source of clues than my own room?

Maybe I had something in which I wrote stuff down. A… A personal reminder, maybe? A to-do list?

…Anything would work, if it rings any bell…

And seriously, if someone 'was' in my place… they would try literally just 'anything'… to remember who they were.

So, with some eager steps, I reached my room, and went inside, as the door was already open.

There was a reading table in my room, which interested me. My hands went subconsciously to some drawer handle, and I pulled it open before looking inside.

Inside was an object that looked like a book. It was encased in a leather-like cover, and was colored a deep blue. Its thickness was about the width of a grown man's thumb.

It looked sort of like… a diary…

Bingo!

Diary equals personal info. Yes, finally. I can now know, who I was, to some extent.

Well, that went… quite good. I didn't expect this less of a challenge finding something.

I went towards my bed, lied down with me facing the ceiling, and my arms outstretched upwards, as my legs hung loosely off the edge. To be honest, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing.

Maybe it was a position in which I read casually, or something.

So, I opened the cover and peered inside with utmost interest, and found…

…No Text…

I couldn't believe it. I flipped through all the pages, and I found nothing but blank pages. I glared at a blank page for so long, that I feared I left two burnt holes in there.

Seriously, why would someone keep a diary and never actually write in it?

And that someone being me, made things more awkward.

As if on cue, I felt a familiar emotion inside me, the same emotion that I had felt back at the hospital.

The one that felt warm and fluffy inside… It was so comfy and nice, that it brought a smile on my face, as I enjoyed the feeling.

But something was missing…

At the hospital, I felt the same thing, but I felt a presence too. Now I can't feel it… The presence, I mean.

The feeling of doubt subsided, as the emotion grew wilder. I don't remember about my past. But I can guarantee that I had never felt anything like this.

I noticed my heartbeat skyrocket, and the coziness inside grow warmer.

And then, I felt the presence.

It was not noticeable at first, but as I focused, it became clear.

Now, I was sure that there was someone near me.

I noticed that my gaze was fixated on the blank page of my diary, as I spaced out, lying down in an awkward position.

A small string of terror ran through me. I was afraid that the person near me could be dangerous. So I was afraid to look at that person.

Wait… It could be one of my 'family' members.

But that wouldn't explain the newness of the mysterious emotion.

I closed the diary, lowered my arms, closed my eyes and took a sitting position.

I opened my eyes only a little, and looked towards the doorway.

My little bit of terror went away, and was replaced with surprise, and a truck-load of confusion

It was a girl.

She had brown hair, which went down a little more than her shoulders. She wore a loose t-shirt, and pajamas. And above all, she looked at me with her brown eyes that were full of the exact same emotion that I felt.

…Confused…

I don't know what to say now. So, I opened my mouth and let it do the subconscious talking.

"Umm… Who are you?"

Such a typical question… But I had run out of things to say, so… at least it would tell me who she was.

She stared at me, as if she was processing those words, and replied back.

"Hirasawa Yui… And my mom said not to talk with strangers…" she said blankly, with the same emotion glued to her face. I frowned mentally at her change of topic that I found very strange.

"Okay. Uh… I'm not sure what… to say now…"

"It's okay. Neither do I… so… who are you?"

"…I'm Ishraq. Nice to meet you…"

I think... my name's weird. Is that normal?

"Nice to meet you too… Well, now you aren't a stranger anymore."

Seriously, now... Am I the only one who thinks my name's weird?

Wait… She just met me. Was she crazy, or something?

"…uh, o-okay?"

"Well, you're… interesting…" she said with a hint of awkwardness. "Wait, you didn't tell me your full name, and I told you mine."

What the… I don't see the point in that. But still I decided to answer with honesty.

"…I uh… don't remember." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Like I said… Interesting…"

Now, she smiled like she made the sun cry for attention. Watching her, I smiled too.

And with that, my wish was fulfilled. The wish that I had made last night before going to sleep…

I got to meet the person who caused the wonderful and mysterious feeling.

I had my wish fulfilled, and so, I felt happy, and thankful.

But little did I know about a specific saying that goes like this…

"_Be careful what you might wish for, for it might come true."_

I was not aware of what complications she would bring…

I stopped smiling and looked at her seriously, then said…

"Umm… What are you doing in my house?"

"Haha, you're funny… Wait…. 'Your' house?"

And… that… is how I met her…

That is how I met Yui Hirasawa…

… "Are you crazy?"

* * *

"Well, that's about it." I said as I finished with my teacup.

"...That's it? End of story?" She said, and I noted a bit of disappointment in her tone.

"What is this? A radio ghost story-telling show? Of course its not the end." I said with mock annoyance.

She smiled at me.

"But you just said that was it. The end, I mean..." She said simply.

"Yes, I said it. Yes, its the end."

She gave me a look that I received from many people, lots of times. A look that said, 'Are you out of your mind?'

"But..."

"Yes, something ended. This was the end of the beginning." I gave a clever-smile, but it came out like a stupid grin.

"Heh, you just played with my mind." She grinned at me too.

"Yes. Yes I did."

* * *

**Thank you for reviews, people. I'm happy to get reviews. (Who isn't? X3 ) I'm sorry that I was late in updating this. One of my teachers just intentionally decided being 'a pain in the behind'. And those are not even my own words. I think he came from Hades. By the way, I'll be typing away at chapter 4 right after I'm done with the rough draft. Meanwhile, I'll just watch Adventure Time.**

**Dear Awesome Readers**

**Watch Adventure Time Because its Awesome**

**With a sprinkle of Awesomeness**

**And don't forget to leave reviews!**

**Yours Truly**

**DualSoul H99**

**XD**


End file.
